First Words
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Lucas speaks for the first time


Laura chuckled as she folded laundry. The feared General Matheson was on his back, playing with their son. "You know, most people probably wouldn't' be as scared of you if they saw you right now."

"And?"

"Just saying."

Miles smiled at his son. "I never asked to be feared, you know."

"Pretty sure you did, Mr. "Butcher of Baltimore"."

"This coming from "The Blood Queen of New Orleans"," Miles shot back.

Laura tilted her head. "Worth it," she declared.

Miles snickered and Lucas copied the action. "This is your mother," he told his son. "This is the woman that is going to raise you." Lucas grabbed for his collar and whined. "Easy now, she's not that bad."

Laura frowned as the crying got worse. "Does he need changed?"

Miles sniffed the air. "Nope, he's clean. And he's being held so it's not that."

"When did we last feed him?"

"I'm supposed to keep track now?"

"I swear you are useless some days."

"You knew what I was when you married me."

"Just tell me if you know when he was fed."

"I don't. That might be it."

Laura put the laundry down. "Hand him over. You're not equipped for this chore."

"Fair point," Miles agreed, lifting their son up. "And me to finish the laundry?"

"I assumed that was implied."

Miles got to his feet with a groan and went to finish folding the laundry. "Should you really be going around topless?"

"Are you saying you don't like the view?"

"Oh, I love the view."

Laura grinned. "We're in our tenet. Who the hell is going to see?"

"Hey, Miles, I want to—"

Laura screamed as Bass ducked into the tent. Miles laughed as she seized one of Lucas' toy blocks and threw it at Bass' head. Bass didn't manage to duck in time and ended up with a gash on his head. "You bastard!" Laura shrieked. "You don't just walk into someone's home."

Miles continued to smirk. "You were saying?"

Laura reached for another block but Miles grabbed a blanket first. He wrapped it around her front, kissing her forehead. Laura glared at Bass over her husband's shoulder. "Learn to announce yourself," she snapped.

Miles chuckled again. "I married a wonderful woman."

"Shut up and find out what he wants," she growled.

With a sigh, Miles turned to Bass. "Did you need something?"

"A bandage?"

Miles grabbed a cloth from the laundry. "Press that against it. And make your business quick or Laura's liable to go for another toy."

Bass caught the cloth and pressed it to his forehead. "I was hoping to talk to you about our next move. Though I'm not sure I'll be welcome that long."

"You're not exactly welcome now," Laura retorted.

"I didn't mean to startle anyone. How was I supposed to know you'd be walking around like that?"

"It's my goddamn house," she snapped. "I'm allowed to walk around anyway I damn well please."

"Sorry," Bass muttered.

Miles shook his head. "Let's talk. Did the spies return?"

"They did. The President's men are getting close. We need to make a strike but we can't do it here."

"This is too good an opportunity to pass up," Miles agreed. "And we need to take it. We'll send the non combatants ahead and see if we can't mess with the President's men. We can at least take a few of them with us." He looked at Laura. "You'll be with the non fighters this time."

"But I can fight," she argued. "I'm not pregnant anymore."

"No, you're not. But our son is only a few months old. He needs you nearby."

Laura sighed. "Once he starts walking, I go back to fighting."

"We'll discuss it," Miles shrugged. He turned back to Bass. "Can we still make explosives?"

"We've got some supplies."

"Looks like we'll be using them then." He rubbed his forehead. "What I wouldn't' give for Nora right now."

"We need to move soon," Bass said. "There's a good spot to the east. It's near a village but the people there are sympathetic to our cause."

Laura listened with half an ear as she took care of her son. He was smiling now that he had been fed and burped. Ma," he called.

"I'd be pleased but you're just making noise," she smiled.

"Mar," Lucas replied. "Mari."

Laura frowned. "Miles, come over here," she called.

Both men crowded around her. "What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"Lucas is trying to say something."

They watched intently as Lucas turned to his father. "Marine," he said.

Miles felt a smile bloom on his face. "Smart boy," he whispered.


End file.
